I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for signal acquisition in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide communicate. In addition, wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. This increase in processing power in mobile devices has led to an increase in the demanded performance of wireless network transmission systems. However, such systems typically are not as easily updated as the cellular devices that communicate thereover. As mobile device capabilities expand, it can be difficult to maintain an older wireless network system in a manner that facilitates fully exploiting new and improved wireless device capabilities.
For example, wireless communication systems typically generate transmission resources in the form of channels from a system deployment bandwidth. When a large bandwidth is deployed in a network, as is the case in many networks that support newer, more powerful mobile devices, it has traditionally been difficult to enforce adequate system performance, such as signal acquisition performance, in a wireless communication system. For example, the frequency response of components in a system with a large bandwidth may vary significantly across the bandwidth due to fading and/or other factors. Typically, this variance in frequency response requires the generation of wider channels. However, wider channels often become dispersive, which may significantly increase the amount of transmit power necessary for communication on a given channel.